


[podfic] Good Boy

by Kess



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is still adjusting to life with the Avengers, and Steve is willing to do whatever it takes to make him feel comfortable. Increasingly, though, what seems to make him comfortable is strangely intimate.</p>
<p>Surprise, Steve! You're a gentle dom and Bucky wants to be your pretty pet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797448) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Sooooooooooo this is a podfic that I did in one sitting. Because it is 1000% my kink. I had such fun with this, esp doing bucky's voice. He's such a mumbly little bun, I love him so much.

 

It was recorded on my new mic, a blue snowball called Justice.

 

anyway.

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/Good%20Boy%20by%20Tridenture.mp3) (size:93mb)

 

[here's the m4a, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/MCU/Good%20Boy%20by%20Tridenture.m4a) (size:72mb)

 

hope you enjoy your hour and a half (and some change) of Sub!Bucky and Failboat-yet-still-somehow-hot!Steve


End file.
